Rebel
by manchesterunitedFOOTBALL
Summary: Gallagher is going to England. While they are there they get re-united with a girl who left for a school in England last year. Can they trust the girl and her school, St. Trinians. This girl isn't the same as she was at Gallagher. She is a REBEL! Pen name used to be fantasygirl99
1. Chapter 1

Rebel

St. Trinians and Gallagher cross-over.

Chapter 1

Cammie POV

Hello everyone my name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I work at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Most people think it is a school for snobby rich girls but actually it is a school for spies. I used to be a student here but now I help Joe teach Cove Ops. I am like his 'Teacher's Assistant.' Anyway, at dinner Joe is going to tell the whole school about a new mission and I have helped him pick the few girls and boys who get to go. Yes, Blackthorne is on an exchange here and they will be helping us. I just wish one of our best students in last year's 9th grade class hadn't left the school to go back to her previous school in England because she didn't completely enjoy school here but there she felt at home. She wouldn't tell us what school it was for some reason but we let her go because she deserves to be at home. She is British after all.

Anyway here comes Joe. He has that mask on his face that no one not even I can get under. He went straight up to the podium after my mum.

'Good evening everyone. I hope you all had a good day. Myself and Mrs Goode,' Yeh that's right I married Zach, 'have selected a few of you to assist us on a mission. We have picked 20 girls and 20 boys over all years so any of you could be going. Mrs Goode will now read out the lucky girls and boys who get to go.'

I took my place at the podium.

'Good evening everyone. So here is the list. Ladies first.

7th grade: Lucy H and Steph K.

8th grade: Izzie Q and Texas E.

9th grade: Daisy C, Suzanna T and Rosie N.

Sophomore: Taylor C, Victoria A, Lexi N and Yasmine G.

Junior: Penny D, Hannah R, Eve O and Josie L.

Senior: Will Y, Sophia-Anne W, Ella I, Clara F and India B.

Now the boys.

7th grade: Matt T and Jack H.

8th grade: Paul S and Gary E.

9th grade: George K, Jacob J and Leon D.

Sophomore: Luther O, Johnny Y, Daniel J and Caleb.

Junior: David T, Julian F, Fowler N and Ian J.

Senior: Manny K, Ozzy H, Ryan M, Samuel U and Elias W.

Ladies and Gentlemen get packed because we leave tomorrow at 7a.m. We will be gone for the whole semester so pack accordingly.'

With that all of the girls and boys left the hall in a hurry to get packed not even bothering to eat. This is going to be one long semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put that I only own the Gallagher students that are in England. I own only Hazel from St. Trinian's and the first years apart from Tania and Tara as they are in the film as 'The Sopranos.' I do not own any of the teachers from Gallagher, Blackthorne or St. Trinian's.**

Chapter 2

St. Trinian's

Hazel POV

'Annabelle!' I shouted while running up the main staircase in St. Trinian's. 'Annabelle!' I tried again.

'Hazel! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your new school?' Annabelle's expression was a mixture of shock, happiness and confusion all at once.

'I didn't like it there so they said it would be better for me to be at home and so they sent me back here. I have just arrived back!'

'Well then you'd better unpack. Your bed is still where it used to be so go upstairs. Thank goodness you're here I couldn't find a new head of first years and now you can take your old position. Do you mind?'

'No. Not at all Annabelle. I will go upstairs now. See you later.'

(*Page break*)

'Hey everyone I'm back!' I said in a singsong voice. At that moment Tania, Tara and a bunch of my other first years came running up to me squishing me in a hug. After they let me go I saw Chelsea, Bella and Saffy doing their signature 'Oh My God' routine.

Roxy was the first to speak.

'What you doin' here?' she said quite rudely.

'To go to school. What else?' I said just as coldly.

'Dunno. You still wanna be in the band?'

'Yeh!'

'Good. Welcome back mate.' She sounded a lot happier this time and she genuinely looked happy to see me.

Then Annabelle walked in.

'Well this causes for a party.'

At Annabelle's words everybody erupted in screams and shouts of joy. A school party! Brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to make it clear that Cammie, Macey, Liz, Bex and the boys will be in it but as substitute teachers for the Gallagher and Blackthorne students. Bex will be in it but as a MI6 operative on a mission with a CIA operative. The CIA operative will be Macey. Macey will be with Nick Cross seeing as all the other fanfics I have read mention him and have decided that I will add a little bit about the COC but they won't be after Cammie, they will be after something that St. Trinian's has. Like in the 2****nd**** film with AD1. All of their children are going to England and their kids will become apparent in the next couple of chapters. **

**Thanks guys for the reviews and keep reviewing.**

Chapter 3

Yasmine POV

I was on my way to my gran's office to speak to my mum. My gran is the headmistress of Gallagher and my mum is Mr Solomon's teacher's assistant. Since my mum started working here she spent every night with my gran and tonight would be no different. As I walked to my gran's office I took the time to look at everything in the hallway. I saw all of the secret passageways that I discovered in my first year at Gallagher. I am exactly like my parents. I am a pavement artist like both of them. I got my mum's hair and my dad's emerald green eyes. I like to hide but I can be quite loud when I want to. My roommates (Taylor Cross, Victoria Anderson and Lexi Newman) all say that when I do hide they hate it because if they have something to tell me they can never find me and prefer it when I come out of my shell because I don't care what anyone thinks of me and I am, as they put it, so much cooler. I love to dance and sing. I sing quietly to myself but when we put on the karaoke machine in our room on Saturday evenings I don't care how loud I am because I zone everything out and I just feel alive. But at the moment, walking through the halls, I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I finally reached my gran's office and she automatically said, 'Come in!' I carefully opened the door and walked in gingerly.

'Hey mum. Hey gran,' I said. I wasn't sure how to approach them about England. I don't have to worry about packing because Taylor is doing that for me. Though Lexi is looking over her while she is packing for us because she says England in autumn is horrible and definitely not warm so unless we wear tights underneath our shorts we will freeze. She would know, her mum is English and works for MI6 and spend most of her school holidays with her in England. Her dad isn't always there though so she spends some time in America just in case her dad can't get to England because of work. Her dad is in the CIA and one of my dad's best friends. Bex, her, mum is one of my mum's best friends too.

'Hey Yasmine. How is school?' My mum asks this every time I see her. She still asks even though she knows full well how I am doing!

'Fine. I was just wondering if you were coming with us to England and what are we meant to be doing? You have never taken us out of the country before and we have never been off school grounds for more than 12 hours.'

'Yasmine,' my gran started, 'you know full well you will find out tomorrow on the plane to England.'

Great. I was really hoping they might keep me in the loop this time but no, I can't know anything. I just wish they could talk to me a little. I am their flesh and blood after all. I wish mum and gran could talk to me a little more openly about school. This is one of the reasons I am closer to dad. I feel like I can't tell him or ask him anything and he won't judge me or question me. He trusts me. Though I would never tell mum or gran how I feel, I just keep it to myself as per usual.

'Can you at least tell me where we are staying because you know what Taylor is like?'

'We are staying at a five star hotel in London for the first few weeks of school semester so tell Taylor she has nothing to worry about.'

'Thanks mum. So I guess by what you said you are coming with us.' I was maybe hinting a little bit but it worked and she gave me an answer.

'Yes sweetie, I am coming with you and the girls. Mr Solomon is coming as well because he is your Cove Ops teacher. Also, some other substitute teachers are coming from both Gallagher and Blackthorne.'

'Who?' I said quite simply. I knew that she would tell me now. Family thing really but I know when mum is about to tell me something and I also know when she is holding something back.

'Well Mrs Anderson is the only other teacher coming from Gallagher and then the substitute teachers coming from Blackthorne are Mr Newman, Mr Anderson will be helping Mrs Anderson and your dad will be helping Joe. Mr Cross is going to help look after the boys. He will be their go to person for anything they need but he will be helping Mr Newman at other times with some generally P and E stuff.'

'What about you mum, what will you be doing?'

'Your mum will be helping to look after the girls and will help Mr Solomon at any times he needs her. She will also send me weekly updates on how everything is going and mentioning how you all are.'

'Oh, okay. Anything else I need to know.'

'No darling, there is nothing else. Now go get a good night's sleep so you will be refreshed for tomorrow.'

'Okay. Night mum, night gran!'

'Night night.'

With that I left my gran's office. I didn't realise how tired I was until I got back to my room but there was no way I was going to sleep within the next hour because the girls pulled me straight into our room and demanded that I tell them everything. But the first question I was asked came from Taylor. 'Wait! Before you tell us anything you have to tell me what kind of hotel we are staying in.'

'Taylor don't worry. Mum said we are staying in 5 star hotel in London for the first few weeks of the school semester.' Typical Taylor. She always wants to know where she is staying because if it isn't up to her standards she will refuse to sleep there. In the summer holidays after our first year at Gallagher I stayed with her for a week and every time we went past a hotel (while shopping) that even had the tiniest little thing wrong with it she would vow that she would never stay there.

'Good because I am not staying at any old hotel. If it doesn't have at least 3 stars I will not stay there.'

'Okay. Well do you want to know which teachers are going with us?'

Instantaneously and simultaneously all the said, 'YES!'

'Okay my mum and dad are going, so is Mr Solomon. Mr and Mrs Anderson,' at this a big smile formed on Vicky's face, 'Mr Cross and Mr Newman.' After I had said that Taylor and Lexi hi-fived each other.

'Well Taylor has finished packing the cases and I have weather approved them so let's go to bed.' I was glad Lexi had said to check what Taylor was packing for England because I didn't want to be standing in the rain in really short shorts. I was wondering what we were going to do in England and what it were going to be like. I just wish one of our old friends was with us because she would totally love this mission. Her name was Hazel and she was only here for one year which was last year and we had become good friends. But she left at the end of last year to go back to her old school in England because she wanted to be closer to family. She said that America just didn't feel the same as home and so she finished the school year and never came back. Too bad because she was one of the best students in our year. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Song lyrics in bold**

Hazel POV

It is so loud in here and I have drunk sooo much. Though the band is killing it.

**We are the best,**

**So screw the rest,**

**We do as we damn well please.**

**Until the end, St. Trinian's,**

**Defenders of anarchy,**

**So scam all the toffs the neats and the freaks,**

**Blackmail the Goths the slappers and the geeks,**

**And if they complain we'll do it all again,**

**We do as we damn well please.**

**ASBO's, the chavs, the emos and their mates,**

**To torment the slags we offer special rates,**

**And if they complain we'll do it all again,**

**Defenders of anarchy.**

**(Insert the rest of song. Sorry but it keeps repeating and there really is no point typing it all out)**

The next morning

Ughhh! My head hurts sooo much. We all managed to find our way to our beds after last night but I feel awful. It seems like the rest of the school is just waking up and the chavs do not look happy. Of course Chelsea and the rest of the posh totties are awake and getting themselves ready for the day. When I looked up I saw Annabelle at the end of bed I stood up straight away. Today we have the afternoon off because of a hockey match so we all go for support but I am in the match. We are playing Cheltenham Ladies' College. I HATE THEM!

'Hey Annabelle. What's up?'

'Hey Hazel we have to get you some school uniform. CHELSEA!'

'Yes Annabelle.' Posh totties are so polite.

'Can you get the uniform we got for Hazel?'

'Yes of course.' Then she went into her walk in closet and brought out a bunch of stuff including some sports kit.

'Great thanks. I still have the box of stuff I used to put all of my badges and other stuff to personalize my uniform in. I will do that now.'

'Then I will do your hair and Annabelle will do your makeup.' Chelsea always wants to help with hair. She reminds me of Taylor Cross from my old school Gallagher. But I was only there for a year before that I was here at St. Trinian's. I like St. Trinian's more.

'Cool. Thanks Chelsea and you too Annabelle.'

'That's okay now go change I want to see if it fits you.' Then I went to the shower room to change and brush my teeth. The uniform fitted perfectly and I went out to get my hair and makeup done.

They crimped my hair and my makeup was bright. I had blue and pink eyes. The blue wasn't very prominent so I didn't look like a chav. The pink was very light and quite natural. My blusher made my cheeks look rosy and I had red lipstick on my lips. I wore a skirt that had braces. They aren't clipped on they are sewn on. I like wearing these because I can pin lots of random badges on them. The skirt goes from my waist down to just above mid-thigh and pleated all the way around. It is a very dark blue in colour. I wore a white shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. I did my tie loosely but made it look neater by tucking the part that was around my neck, under the collar of my shirt. I wore socks that went just below the knee and some 6 inch black leather heels that had a strap that buckled at the sides. I felt normal. At Gallagher they didn't let us wear unnatural makeup and short skirts or heels with our school uniform. I wasn't allowed to customize my uniform with badges and I looked so plain and boring. But now I am back at St. Trinian's I feel my old self again.

I was snapped out of thoughts by Chelsea. 'Perfect!' I had to admit I did look pretty hot.

'Listen up everyone! Flash is arriving soon so prepare everything!'

'Hazel help the first years set up.'

'Okay Annabelle.' With that I left with the first years to help set up for Flash's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Happy New Year! Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Yasmine POV

'Yasmine May Goode, get up now or I swear to God I will drag you out of bed by your hair!' Ahhh Lexi always the charmer. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and I was so tired but I knew if I wanted to look good I would have to get up at this time. Well I'm not sure if that's true but that's what Taylor always asys so I'm going with her.

'Alright, I will get up now. Taylor what am I wearing to England?' I asked. I knew she would have sorted my outfit for me.

'It's hung over your desk chair. Black tights, dark denim shorts, baggy blue and white striped top and black converse all-star Xx hi with white laces. You have a dark blue cardigan to keep you warm.'

'Thanks Taylor.' I said. She was so good at sorting outfits for me.

(*Page break*)

An hour and 45 minutes later my hair was crimped my make-up was done and I was down in the main hallway ready to board the plane to England. I had dark blue eyeliner on with black mascara, clear lip gloss and a little bit of blusher. My mum walked down the hallway with Mr Solomon and Mrs Anderson and she motioned for us to follow her out to the back of the school grounds where our jet was waiting for us. I loaded my luggage into the boot and stood waiting for my mum's instructions.

'Girls and boys we are about to leave for England but before we go I would like to introduce you to someone who will be in contact with us in England. She will not always be with us but she will help us when we need it. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Agent Jones. The Agency she is from is classified. She is English and will be accompanying us on our flight to England.'

Just then Agent Jones came around from the side of the plane. She was so not what I was expecting. She had short dark brown hair with a fringe and bright red lipstick on. Her heels were about 6 inches high and I swear I heard Taylor cough the word slut.

'Hello everyone. I'm Agent Jones and I will be here on your flight to England. I hope you will get a chance to see a bit of England and young lady over there,' she pointed straight at Taylor, 'Don't ever call me a slut again!'

This woman sounded lethal and I was actually scared of her. Then we boarded the plane. It took 7 hours to get to England. The Gallagher pilot goes really fast! Finally after 7 seven painful hours of sitting we got off the plane and were greeted by my dad, Mr Anderson, Mr Newman and Mr Cross. This is going to be fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT!**

Chapter 6

Hazel POV

'Hazel, Flash is coming open up the doors!' I heard one of the first years shout. I pressed the button and the garage doors opened up and Flash's car was back into the garage. He got out and threw me the keys.

'What colour this time Flash?' I asked. We always repaint his car.

'Good to see you back Hazel. Paint it red, I want to make a statement.' He smiled and then left to his little room where the other girls try and get him to flog their 'gear' as he puts it.

'Come on then girls, get the red paint.' The Sopranos went to get the paint but then they will go and try to get Flash to flog the alcohol they and the other first years created. They have been trying to get it right for 2 years and I think they have it right this time.

'Thanks girls. Gabby, India, have you finished putting the tap on the car?'

'Yes Hazel,' Gabby replied, 'It's ready to paint!'

'Good girls.'

Then Annabelle walked in the room. I walked over to her and gave her some protective eyewear and then we walked over to where I was stood before. It took half an hour to paint and then me and Annabelle took off our protective eyewear.

'Hazel, Ms Fritton wants us in her office right away. Get the Sopranos and go straight to her office.'

'Yes Annabelle.' At that moment, low and behold, the Sopranos walked in with sad looks on their faces. I think they might not have got the alcohol right quite yet. Never mind they'll get it right some day. Annabelle and I walked straight over to them.

'Girls we have to go to Ms Fritton's office now.' Annabelle said. So together the 4 of us walked to Ms Fritton's office wondering what she wanted to speak to us about. When we got to her office door Annabelle knocked on the door.

'Come in girls.' Ms Fritton said and we all walked in. 'Girls I need to talk to you about something. AD1 didn't completely dispand and now some of them want revenge. Including Sir Piers Pomfrey.'

'What do they want from us now Ms Fritton?' The Sopranos said at the same time. They do that an awful lot. It's starting to creep me out a little.

'He's teaming up with the government to try and shut us down.'

'What can we do Ms Fritton?' My head teacher had a sad look on her face and I knew what was coming. 'Nothing Annabelle. We can't do anything, not this time.'

'We can fight and we might win but it's a big if.'

'We'll fight for the school Ms Fritton. We won't let you down!'

With that we left the office and went straight to the loft bedroom. We gathered everybody and then the Sopranos found a chair for Annabelle to stand on so everyone could see her.

'Girls, Sir Piers Pomfrey is teaming up with the government to close us down.'

The room erupted in cries of happiness and I can't believe the girls haven't learnt from when the school went bankrupt.

'If the school closes down we'll have to go to other schools. Normal schools!' Annabelle shouted and everyone shut up. Then the door creaked open and Ms Fritton walked in.

'Sorry girls but we might not be able to win this time.' Ms Fritton had a very sad expression on her face.

BANG! CRASH!

Sir Piers Pomfrey crashed through our roof again.

'Great another hole in the roof we're going to have to fix.'

'Girls as you know I am trying to shut you down but I will back down if you pay me £500,000. This can all be sorted very easily ladies.'

'What's the catch?' Annabelle said.

'None. If you pay me £500,000 by the end of next month I will leave all of you alone and you can run you petty excuse for a school. Goodbye ladies.'

With that he shot back up the roof.

'I'll go get Flash and get him to fix the roof!'


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PEOPLE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SO YEAH!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7

Yasmine POV

We checked into our hotel and unpacked. I was sharing a room with Taylor, Vicky and Lexi so we were all really happy. The 7th, 8th and 9th grader's were split up and put in rooms with people from those other years. We were so lucky. The boys were right opposite us in the hall as well and let's just say Lexi's older brother Fowler is really starting to get on my nerves. He has checked on us 7 times since we have checked in and I am really starting to consider gassing him for the rest of the stay here if he is going to be like this for the next 3 and a bit months.

Anyway we are just about to invite the boys from our year over to watch some movies. We are so bored. We had already bought popcorn and the movies and everything else; all we needed to do now was get the boys.

'Hey Lexi, Taylor why don't you two go and get the boys and me and Vicky will finish putting everything out. Is that okay?'

'Yeh sure, just hang on one second and we will be back in two seconds literally.'

Low and behold, two seconds later Lexi and Taylor were back with Luther, Johnny, Caleb and my biggest crush ever Daniel. Well everyone calls him Danny. I swear to god I stared just a little too long at him but he wasn't looking at me anyway so luckily he didn't really notice but Taylor being Taylor definitely did. She let out a little laugh and I glared at her. Then she went back to unfolding blankets like we asked her to. You see we all have little crushes on these boys, accept for Taylor. She already has a boyfriend. Her parents set her with him but she actually really likes him and he is so nice and quite good-looking so I think she is quite happy. I think she misses him though seeing as we all have our crushes here with us and hers is thousands of miles away. You see Vicky likes Johnny and we are all pretty sure Johnny likes her back because they are always blushing crimson when they speak to each other. Lexi likes Luther but he is a bit of a player but he will do absolutely anything for Lexi so I don't think it'll be too hard for him to win her over. As for me, I like Danny but he never speaks to me so I am always chatting to Caleb. He doesn't seem to like anyone but he is like my best guy friend. Taylor keeps trying to set him up with girls she thinks is good for him but he doesn't like any of them. I wish Danny would speak to me instead of just sitting there and not saying anything.

'Hey Yasmine, which of these films is your favourite?'

'Probably Ocean's 13, just because the actors are so great.' I wonder why Vicky was asking me that. She already knew the answer. I looked at Lexi for help and she nodded her head slightly towards Danny who looked totally taken aback by my choice. So I decided to ask him an obvious question.

I looked straight at him and said, 'Have I got chocolate on my face?'

'No, but I am surprised you'd choose a film like that.' His voice was so warming I really wanted to kiss him but I knew I couldn't so I simply retorted his remark.

'Why?'

'Just because I wouldn't expect a girl to pick a film about crime and deception. It makes me rethink who I thought you were when I first met you.'

'What did you think of me when you first met me?'

'I thought you were the type of girl who was kind of slutty and would snog every guy in school just because it was fun and you could.'

'Did you just insult me and compliment me at the same time?'

'Yes I did. You're not offended are you?'

'No actually I'm not.'

I stared at him for a while and he stared at me back and I swear to god there was an attraction there.

COUGH, COUGH!

'Sorry to interrupt but what shall we watch first?'

I was surprised at Danny's next remark.

'I think we should watch Ocean's 13.'

WOW, just wow. I never expected him to say that. So Taylor popped the DVD in the DVD player and we sat down comfortably watching Ocean's 13 while eating chocolate covered popcorn.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT IN ALL FAIRNESS INBETWEEN SCHOOL, CLUBS, CATCHING UP ON SLEEP AND MY MUM DRAGGING ME TO DIFFERENT HOME STORES TO LOOK AT STUFF TO REDECORATE MY ROOM (WHICH I HATE DOING) I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO AND FANFICS. SO SORRY BUT I AM UPDATING NOW SO YEAH. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Hazel POV

We were all in the dorms trying to figure out how to get 500 grand to save our school.

'We could steel another painting from the museum.' My god the sopranos are really stupid sometimes. We can't steel another painting and claim the prize; that would be too obvious.

'No girls we need to do something different this time. We really have to think about this. How can we get 500 grand by the end of next month?'

'Ooh, I have an idea,' Chelsea said; this should be good, 'How about we...' she trailed off.

'We what!' I said.

'Do I have to think of everything?' Ugh Chelsea is so blonde sometimes.

'How about we enter this.' The sopranos said at exactly the same time. They are really starting to creep me out now. Anyway, they were pointing to a poster saying that the Ruby Slippers Exhibit was moving from Washington D.C to the London gallery.

'What about the Slippers girls?' Annabelle said and I think we were all onto what the sopranos were trying to say.

'We could steal them and we could remake a pair and get Flash to sell them on the black market.'

Wow they said all that together. They really are 2 peas in a pod.

'No offence girls but we have already done that once it won't work again. People would get suspicious.'

They looked like 2 girls who had just found out their puppy had died. I almost felt bad for saying it; almost.

'Hang on Hazel,' Annabelle told me, 'We could steal the slippers but instead of selling a fake pair on the black market how about we give them to Sir Piers himself and then stitch him up!'

'Annabelle that's a great idea, but what if the reward to find the person who stole them isn't enough?'

'Then we send letters telling them to put up the price. When we stitch up Sir Piers we will be given the reward.'

This is gonna be amazing.

'So when do we start?' I said, I was probably a little too excited.

'Tomorrow we will have a meeting with Miss Fritton and discuss this. For now girls lets go to bed.'

'Okay Annabelle.' The sopranos said.

'Okay Annabelle.' Everyone else said.

'Okay Annabelle.' I said and with that said and done everyone went to bed.

That night I couldn't sleep. I just was too excited for this. If I had stayed at my previous school Gallagher, I would never have been able to do anything like this. I was glad I convinced them to let me go. I was only there a year and I made a few friends but St. Trinian's is home to me. I have been at this school since I started as a first year and I am not going back to ordinary schools. I am and always will be a St. Trinian.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY PEOPLE ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER AND WILL HAVE MORE THAN 1 POV. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

Yasmine POV

We finished watching Ocean's 13 and I realised that Danny and I were the only ones still awake. I looked at him and he just smirked at me and then I turned away. I love his smirk! Wait what was I thinking. I didn't want to fuss over him as he clearly doesn't like me back so I am just going to be cool.

I decided to try and fill the awkward silence that hung in the air.

'So did you enjoy the movie?'

'Yeah it's one of my favourites. Do you want to watch another one?'

OMG. Was he actually saying this or is it a dream.

'I don't know I don't really want to wake the others up.'

I looked around the room and saw that Lexi was asleep resting her head on Luther's shoulder and he was sleeping with a massive grin on his face. Vicky was leaning into Johnny and Taylor had her head resting on Vicky's legs.

'Well we could go somewhere else.'

Was he being serious?

'What?' I said quietly.

'Have you got a problem with that?'

'No but I don't want to worry them if they wake up and see we are not here and if my dad or mum finds out I am dead, literally!'

'Well then we better be quick.'

He stood up and I was officially stunned. I got up and he walked to the door and as quietly as he could opened it. He gestured for me to walk through the door and so I tip-toed through the door and then he closed it quietly behind him. He walked in front of me a bit and held out his hand for me which I gladly took. We walked for a while and we stopped outside a conference room. He led me in and we snuck to the back of the room and he pushed on a brick and he led me through a secret passageway. When we got to the end it overlooked the whole of London.

'I wanted to bring you here because there is something I wanted to do and I think this is the best place to do it.'

'What was that then?' I asked.

No amount of training had prepared me for what had happened next as he crashed his lips against mine. I had dreamt about this moment since he arrived and it was finally happening. He deepened the kiss as I ran my fingers through his hair. Then we both pulled away gasping for air when he said, 'That.'

'We should go back now but this was amazing.'

'Yeah okay.'

I kissed him on the check and we went back to the room and slept on the floor like everyone else had. He put his arm around my shoulder and it took me no time at all to go to sleep. I was so happy.

(*time skip to next day*)

Hazel POV

In the meeting

'Okay girls so we know what we want to do we just have to figure out how we are going to do it.'

Annabelle is always the person who really gets to the point but she just stated the obvious and I lost all respect for her for a minute but that changed throughout the meeting.

'The first thing we have to do is get the Slippers which shouldn't be too hard, I mean we stole the painting 'the Girl with the Pearl Earring' so how hard is it going to be to get a pair of shoes?' Chelsea said. She had a point; how different is a painting to a pair of shoes?

'We could do another flash mob just outside the gallery and then a few of us can sneak in and grab the shoes. We can get into the gallery through the sewers like we did last time because the barriers are still in pieces and we can blow up any other barriers in our way.'

'Yes there are at least 2 more barriers leading to the main part of gallery so we will need to get rid of those.' Lucy, always the smart one.

'We can do that,' the sopranos said, 'We have triple chemistry tomorrow we can start the remaking of the original explosives then.' I really don't know how they say all that together.

'Great, I can prepare a mob dance easy enough for the whole school to learn, we can get together this weekend outside and I can show you all.'

'Mint Hazel,' said Jessica, 'I will give ya a track to work with.'

'Now we know how we are going to get into the gallery but how are we going to get the shoes and we don't know what kind of security they have!' Chelsea really knows how to go and spoil things but Annabelle gave me a look showing she was going to solve this.

'Girls it's time for another school trip.'

(*time skip 2 days later*)

Yasmine POV

Mr Solomon called us down to a conference room to discuss today's tasks. I was thinking about what our task was gonna be when Taylor interrupted my train of thought.

'Hey Yasmine, do you think my mum and dad would totally flip if I started dating Luther?'

'Why Lexi, did he ask you out?'

'Yes he did it yesterday but I told him I would tell him later so what should I do?'

'Why are you asking me, why don't you ask Taylor?'

'Taylor would broadcast it to the whole school and I don't want my parents finding out that way!'

'Well I think if you really like him then say yes and see how it goes.'

'Thanks Yasmine, you're a really good friend.'

We entered the conference room and I saw all the boys were already there. My dad gave me a stern look but I ignored it and smiled at my mum. She smiled back and mouthed 'ignore your dad' so I did.

'Ladies and gentlemen your mission for the next 3 months is to be normal children. You can keep your own names but somehow you have to be different. For now we are just doing the basics but throughout the weeks it will get harder. Today you will be going to the London Gallery as just normal tourists but you are not to leave the Gallery all day and we will be testing you. Each of you collect a comms unit from a teacher and off you go and have fun.'

I left the room with Taylor, Lexi, Vicky, Luther, Johnny, Caleb and Danny. We walked to the gallery but seeing as Lexi had seen all this before being a tourist in a city she has lived in made her very bored very quickly. We all sat on a bench outside the gallery doors and took in the view and it was lovely. But that is when we saw the mob of girls running through the centre with battered hats, high heels and hockey sticks. Wow they really are something.

Hazel POV

We were on the coach on the way to the gallery and we stopped just outside. The doors to the coach opened and all the girls stood up rushing to get out when Miss Fritton stopped them.

'Girls remember that we have a reputation to uphold. LET'S GO!'

With that we all piled out of the coach Annabelle in lead and a representative from each school social group walking with her. Bianca, the chav/rude girl, was on the end, next to her was Lucy, geeks, then Celia for the eco's and after her Annabelle. Then next to Annabelle was Chelsea for the posh totties, then me the Flammable (and also representing school council), then Roxy was next to me for the rebel's and Zoe the emo next to her. Then finally on the end representing the first years was the sopranos. The rest of the school was walking behind us as we entered the gallery. Our aim was to gather as much info on the gallery security as possible. That's when I saw them; Taylor Cross, Alexis Newman, Victoria Anderson and Yasmine Goode with a bunch of boys at their sides. I ignored them and concentrated on doing my school proud because that's what St. Trinian's girls do best!


End file.
